Vacuum formed orthodontic appliances have been used for many years. Initially they were used for retention of teeth following orthodontic treatment and for bite plates. The appliance was subsequently used for a minor tooth movement, usually a single tooth. As time passed the appliance was used to align the anterior teeth wherein a mold of the teeth is made and the six anterior teeth are realigned and the appliance is constructed in the form of the desired position. The Invisalign Company came into being in 1998 wherein they used steriolithography to construct a series of vacuum formed appliances which moved the teeth progressively into a fully aligned position. At this point, generally, no attempt was made to move the patient's bite with the vacuum formed retainers. If elastics will move a bite in a fixed orthodontic appliance, why not in removable appliances? The use of elastics in removable vacuum formed appliance required elastic hooks which can be glued to the vacuum formed plastic appliances, but don't readily glue to vinyl appliances. The Raintree Essex Company markets tools which must be heated to make an elastic hook. The first tool makes a mushroom extrusion of material and the second tool defines the hook into a mushroom shape.